A brass bus part is typically used to make an electrical connection with a circuit board in a circuit breaker. The bus part is typically in a spring geometry (a bus spring) to absorb assembly variation and apply a contact force ensuring the circuit board is energized. It is typically desirable to maintain a minimum load at all times to facilitate proper electrical connection. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a prior art energizing or “bus” spring 10. However, over compression of the bus spring, typically a brass sheet metal component, can cause the spring to “set” into shape (lose its resilience) and/or the spring may fatigue over time, either of which can cause the contact force to drop below acceptable limits.